Heaven Sent
by KneesandWings13
Summary: ((Written for and Inspired by Anhyrenkai)) Balthazar and O/C (fem) Your first real venture out hunting with the Winchesters, and you come upon the most unlikely of suitors, an irresistible angel with a penchant for mini golf and anything else that makes you smile. Despite all the warnings from Dean, you can't help but be drawn in by Balthazar's charms. (warning - smut ch. 5)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"We camp here." Dean turned towards me. "Set up the tent while Sam and I do a perimeter check."

"Yes sir!" my mock salute earned me a dirty look from dean. I just rolled my eyes and began opening up the tent. This would be easy, I thought, if the instructions were in actual English and I had four extra arms. The last thing I needed was for the boys to come back and think I was helpless. I started at the sky. Ugh, God please send me a miracle, like instructions in English or maybe a stiff drink.

"Which would you like first?" an accented voice said from behind me.

I'd like to point out I did not scream like a girl, and I especially did not turn around so fast that I tripped over the tent box, and I 100% did not fall on my butt. I got to my feet slowly, wondering where the man in front of me had come from, and was he seriously holding a Mai-tai and a pamphlet in his hands?

"Wendigo got your tongue love?" He winked as he placed the drink and the, oh look instructions in English, into my hands and surveyed the tent. "Since you are so intent on impressing your new friends, how about I…" He gave a quick wave at the tent. I turned around and gasped. The tent was set up, and there was even a nice fire, with firewood stacked neatly.

"Wow!" I turned to thank him, but he was gone. It occurred to me, perhaps a tiny bit too late that I had no idea who or what he was. I heard footsteps, the sound of Sam and Dean approaching.

They stopped when they saw the tent, fire, and firewood. Sam smiled. "Look Dean, still pissed we brought her along?" I smiled. Dean, however, was not smiling. He pointed at the drink. "What the hell is that? And how did you get all this done in under twenty minutes?"

I thought about the blond haired, blue-eyed cutie, and wondered how much I should tell. "Well… I sort of had some help, this guy appeared, and…"

"Guy?!" Dean and Sam said in unison. "What guy?" Dean demanded.

"Uhm, he had blonde hair, blue eyes, grey V-neck shirt, accent, good looking."

I was suddenly a bit afraid when I saw Dean's face. "Balthazar? What did he want? That guy is trouble, he is a self-serving dick, and you need to stay away from him!"

"He seemed really nice though?" Under any other normal circumstances I would have taken Dean's 'words of wisdom' to heart, but this Balthazar didn't seem like a bad guy to me. "Dean, he did set all this up for me. For us. Why is that a bad thing?"

Sammy interjected, before Dean could get too riled up. "Look, Balthazar is an angel, and most of the time when he does something, he uh, he has an ulterior motive in mind. So, what Dean was trying to say is, just be careful around the guy, ok?" I nodded.

"We should all get some rest while it is still daylight." Dean gave me another look before heading into the tent.

I decided letting a perfectly good Mai-tai go to waste would be a shame, so I downed it quickly and went into the tent. I stretched out, and felt something under my head. I sat up, and stifled a giggle. There was a mint on my pillow. I popped the candy into my mouth, closed my eyes, and I definitely did not daydream about Balthazar, not one bit.

The hunt turned out to be a bust, and I was trying to not die of either boredom or Dean's choice of music as I sat in the back of the Impala. At least Sammy had promised we were less than 4 hours away from our hotel, which meant showers, hot steamy, not in the middle of the woods kind of showers.

I was used to doing mainly research at the bunker, and not all this glamorous, life on the road stuff. But because we were never really safe, Sam had convinced Dean it would be good for me. I had practiced martial arts with Cas, basic throw down and dirty fighting with Sam, and Dean had actually almost praised me for my firearms techniques. Dean had also explained it great detail how all the training in the world won't save you if you can't think on your feet, yet we had to beg him to let me come along. Oh that's right, I thought, it's because I have breasts, which make me incapable of taking care of myself.

Shower, check. Teeth, brushed. Nails, done. Knocking on my hotel door, grab gun and look through peephole, check and check. I looked and the hallway was empty, and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I looked again, but couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

"You going to stand there all night love?" I spun on my heel and leveled the gun, right at my blue-eyed angel. "Really? Even after I left you a mint?" He smiled and walked forward, until the gun barrel was against his chest. "Let me guess, good old Dean told you I was possibly dangerous or insane, and for you not to trust me?" I nodded, and kept the gun steady. "Fine then, I was going to ask you out to dinner, but if you would rather sit here alone…"

I tucked the gun in the back of my pants. "Dinner?"

"Yes, as in real food, not that diner crap that you've been ingesting since your friends decided to bring you along on their little field trip." He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

Of course I told him no, right? That's what any sane person would have done. They wouldn't be sitting somewhere in Paris, with an amazing view, eating the best food they'd ever tasted, in a dress that probably cost a small fortune. They also wouldn't be staring dreamily at him while ordered more wine in perfect French.

"How is your meal?" He asked, all smiles.

"It's amazing, and wow, Paris? This doesn't even feel real." I felt my face flush, I hoped I didn't sound too excited, even though I really was. I was in Paris, having dinner with an angel! A very attractive angel. I needed someone to pinch me.

"I'm so very pleased to hear that. I was a bit worried you might actually tell me no, then who would I take mini golfing with me after dinner?"

I almost choked on my wine. "Mini golfing?" I giggled. "I love mini golf! But you do realize I am totally going to kick your butt at it!"

He leaned across the table and gently took my hand. "Care to bet on that love?"

I couldn't answer at first, with his thumb doing slow circles on the back of my hand and his accent sending shivers through me. "Uhm, sure? What are we wagering exactly?" I didn't have an excess of money lying around to wager.

"The movie we will be watching on our next date. Whoever wins gets to decide, and the loser doesn't get to complain. Sound like a deal?"

I nodded, because all I really heard him say was next date. As in second date, like plural. I was having dates, with an angel. I had to hold I a giggle, because like it or not, I was such a girl at times.

I was back in regular clothes, and he was paying for our mini golf. We headed out onto the course, me clutching the scorecard and a putter. He had his hand in the small of my back as we walked, which was probably why I had a death grip on the putter.

"Lady's first." He smiled and winked as he took the scorecard.

I was a pro at mini golf, but I was also acutely aware that my angel of hotness was watching, and I had to remind myself to breathe normally. Deep breath, and putt! I grinned gleefully as I got a hole in one. I winked at him and grabbed the scorecard. "Your turn!"

We putted and putted, and were down to the last hole, and I looked at the card. We were tied. And this one looked a bit difficult, with a windmill and some other weird contraption attached. I handed off the scorecard, and stepped up. Deep breath, and putt! My face fell as the ball caught the edge of the windmill and came rolling back at me. Damn! But it was all suddenly worth it when he gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"How about a mulligan on that first shot?" he asked as he grabbed my ball and replaced it to the starting point. I blushed and smiled, ugh, could he be any sweeter?

I lined up my shot, deep breath, and putt! It went in and through, and I happily took the scorecard and watched him putt. His shot went straight through, now we were both facing the contraption that just occasionally knocks your ball back at you. I found myself squinting at it, hoping I could determine something. I sighed, and took the shot, and jumped and laughed when it went through, so close to the hole in that back. He laughed and squeezed my shoulder again. "Excellent shot love."

He lined up his shot and it went through, hard, and I held my breath as it came flying out the backside, ricocheted, and tapped my ball, which gave my ball just enough momentum to fall into the hole. I put my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggle, but his laughter was infectious, and we were soon leaning into each other in hysterics. As we finally calmed down, I realized his arm was draped across my shoulder, and it felt really nice. He was looking down at me smiling, and my brain may have lost function for a second, because I swear he was leaning down to kiss me. I closed my eyes as his lips grazed my forehead.

"We should really be getting you back now, we wouldn't want the Winchester search party breathing down our necks, now would we?" I nodded, not because I actually wanted to go anywhere, but because I really didn't want to explain to Dean about why I had 'disobeyed a direct order' to stay away from Balthazar.

Back in the hotel, and I really didn't want the night to be over. He reached over and took my hand. "Don't forget to send me a text when you know what movie you've decided upon." He kissed the back of my hand, his eyes never leaving mine. "Until we meet again love." And just like that, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Warning – random Dr. Who & Torchwood spoilers)

I had hoped we were going back to the bunker as planned, but another job had cropped up. I was itching to text Balthazar about the advanced showing of Star Wars they were having in a few days, and I might have been able to sneak in a text, if Castiel wasn't sitting in the backseat next to me. I didn't think Cas would say anything, but I was still paranoid that Dean would lose his mind if he knew about Balthazar's plans to take me to a movie. Ugh, maybe we would stop soon, it had been nonstop driving since our crappy breakfast. Oh! Ideas…

"Hey Dean?" I leaned forward slightly and tried to look adorable. "I don't suppose we are stopping for lunch soon? Pretty please?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "If you are hunting with me, drop the pretty pleases princess. And yes, in about 30 minutes."

I happily clutched my purse closer to my chest, I would have my opportunity to text soon! I had that weird feeling again, like the angel next to me was tilting his head and trying to figure out why I was acting strangely. I turned towards Cas, and couldn't resist tilting my head slightly also. "Yes Cassie?" I felt the look Dean gave me and ignored it.

"I am curious as to why you are so excited about lunch. You are usually the first to complain about the sub-par food choices. Are we eating somewhere more palatable today Dean?"

Oh. Crap. Don't panic, act natural…

"No. just the usual slop, so don't get your hopes up kiddo."

They could have been serving fried cat. I ordered the first thing that resembled food, and excused myself to the bathroom. I dove into a stall and texted Balthazar, telling him about the advanced showing and how we were heading to North Carolina, and as soon as I got to a hotel room I would text him again, and I missed him already. I hit send, then realized I maybe shouldn't said the missed him part like some creepy stalker.

It was a good thing he had the quick thinking to cover my mouth when he appeared in front of me, not that I was about to shriek or anything. He smiled and gently pulled his hand away. "Just wanted to tell you something in person." What? My mind raced, oh, he probably wanted to tell me in person that he changed his mind and wasn't inter…

I would like to point out it is really hard to think straight when being gently kissed by an angel. He pulled away, leaned into my ear and whispered. "Missed you too love." Before I could blink he was gone. My brain slowly caught up, and I finally made my way back to the table, just as they were setting the plates down.

Sammy gave me a concerned look. "You alright? You seem a bit flushed." Now they were all looking at me, great. Good thing I had my secret weapon handy.

"Girl stuff, you know…" I have never seen three grown men break eye contact and pretend I didn't exist with such alacrity before. I smiled to myself and dug into my food, my lips still pleasantly tingling.

I had barely closed the door on my hotel room before digging my phone out of my bag. I may have squealed excitedly to finally be able to talk to Balthazar, I may or may not have jumped up and down a bit also. I quickly dialed his number, trying to remember to breathe.

"Hello love"

"Hey! So I finally landed myself in to a private room, and if you wanted to come over?"

"Of course, as long as you promise not to have heart failure when I appear?"

I giggled. "I am emotionally prepared this time, appear away!"

My heart did skip a little beat when he appeared in front of me, but not out of fear. His smile made me feel a bit melty on the inside, and I had to restrain myself from literally jumping into his arms.

"Since we have a few days before the movie, I thought perhaps some television and popped corn would suffice?"

I nodded eagerly, then looking around the room I realized there was a bed and a TV facing it, but no couch or chairs. I felt my face flush. "I guess we can sit on the bed? I mean if that's ok with you?" He chuckled. "Sounds wonderful to me love."

We tucked into the bed, propped up on pillows. I was surfing through the channels as he magicked up some popcorn and drinks. I just got to BBC America and saw some old Dr. Who reruns. I hesitated, because I loved Dr. Who but didn't know if I would look to nerdy wanting to watch it. Before I could change it Balthazar reached over and took the remote from me and set it on the nightstand. He put his arm around my shoulders and we snuggled together, munching popcorn and just enjoying each other's company. As Dr. Who gave way to Torchwood, it went from his arm around me to my head on his chest, his hands lightly stroking my back. He had pulled the covers up around us, and I couldn't remember ever being this content, feeling so safe and secure in someone's arms. The Miracle Day episodes had been playing through, and found myself hiding my face when Gwen's father dies, but kind of doesn't, and I forgot how sad this was. Balthazar suddenly pulled closer and I pressed my face into his neck sniffling.

"How about something less traumatic love?" I sniffled some more and nodded, but kept my face buried into him. I also wondered if all angels smelled this good, or was it just him? "And, I promise it's safe to look now." He stroked my back reassuringly. I sighed and readjusted so my head was back on his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

I giggled as I refocused on the TV just in time to see Rose telling the 9th Doctor he was "so gay" for complaining about her mom slapping him.

I was starting to drift off around the dinosaurs on a spaceship, and sleepily felt Balthazar readjust us so I was curled up into his chest. "Sweet dreams love."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I checked my reflection again, hoping I wasn't overdressed for the movies. I had told the boys I was calling it an early night, since we'd be up at the crack of dawn for another day of endless driving. I glanced at my phone, another few minutes and Balthazar would be showing up! I took a few deep breathes, mentally preparing myself for him to appear. I still jumped a bit, and giggled as he gave a low bow then caught my hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful as usual, are you ready love?"

"I am more than ready!"

"Shall we be off then?" I nodded and gasped as he pulled me close. "I'd close your eyes." I squeezed my eyes shut and felt a dizzying feeling for a moment. When the world stopped spinning, I gingerly reopened them and saw we were standing across the street from the theatre. We linked arms and headed over.

The movie was amazing, and not just because his arm was around me, or because our hands kept brushing together while we ate the popcorn. I am a pretty big Star Wars fan, ok, I am a closet nerd, and it seemed so was he. I listened to him talking about the movie as we walked down the sidewalk, and I am sure I could never get tired of the sound of voice. It was almost fairy tale perfect in that moment, his hand holding mine, just enjoying a nice walk and each other's company.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He smiled and nudged his shoulder into mine. "I feel as if I've been doing all the talking."

I stopped walking and he turned to face me, looking slightly puzzled. "It's just… I don't know, everything when I am with you seems perfect. Does it seem silly of me to be worried that things are going so well between us?" I chewed my lip and watched the emotions play over his face.

He reached over and gently touched my face. "It isn't silly at all, it's how every relationship is at first." He winked. "We just haven't been dating long enough to piss each other off yet." he chuckled and squeezed my shoulder. "Sometimes I find it is just best to enjoy the moments you have with someone, considering the world we live in, why waste time worrying about how it might go wrong?"

"So you're saying I should live in the moment, carefree and all that?" I batted my eyes at him.

He slid his hand onto my hip. "Most definitely."

I am not sure which of us I surprised more when I grabbed the front of his jacket and crashed out lips together. We kissed, hot and breathless, arms tightening around each other. We pulled apart slowly, my heart racing and breathing labored. Our faces were still only inches apart, and his eyes seemed to almost be glowing blue.

"I should really get you back to your room sweetheart. If we stand here like this much longer I won't be able control myself." He took a step back and caught my hand. Part of my wanted to tell him I didn't want him to control himself. But I also thought it was really sweet that he cared enough to want to control himself around me. I was internally torn, so I just nodded and smiled.

We were back into the room all too soon, still holding hands. I suddenly didn't want him to let go, and leaned in and slid my arms around his waist, pressing my face into his chest. "Do you really have to go?" I looked up at him, eyes pleading. His fingers traced the line of my jaw, and I leaned up, as his lips grazed mine. My hands curled up and into his hair, our kiss deepening. I moaned as his lips brushed my neck, pressing myself into fully.

He pulled away too soon, his hands on my shoulders. "I'm sorry love, but I can't."

"Why? Balthazar, you just told me to live in the moment!" I felt confused and maybe just a little bit of rejection.

He took a deep breath. "Because as much as I want to stay, and as much as I care about you, I don't like being your secret boyfriend. There isn't anyone I know that I wouldn't love to show you off to. When you and I can be together in daylight, and don't have to hide from your friends, then we'll talk."

Of course I didn't just stand there feeling like a complete ass after he disappeared, nope, that did not happen. I also did not spend the next few hours staring at my phone hoping he'd call, and when he didn't, I most certainly did NOT cry myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wasn't going to cry anymore I told myself, as I sat in the back of the Impala. I didn't want them to ask. I had my IPod on shuffle, and just tried to drown out my feels with some Rob Zombie, AC/DC and Five Finger Death Punch. So far, so good. It had been almost three hours, and I hadn't looked at my phone. Maybe I had never stood a chance, maybe I was just a big coward. Sam and Dean didn't need anyone, right? But my heart and soul were telling me something else.

Then a song started playing, and I knew for sure it was not on the playlist I selected. Hands shaking, I looked at the display. Can't Stop, One Republic, To you, From me. That is exactly what it said. I felt tears sliding down my cheeks as I listened to that song, and my heart ached. I cried and didn't even care that they were watching me. I wasn't even registering that the Impala was no longer moving, until the song stopped, and I looked up. They were all looking at me, and I just couldn't take it, I bolted out the door still clutching my IPod and ran, towards the forest, the song had started playing again, it was on repeat I guess.

I ran and ran, as the rain started, through the trees, everything a blur. The song still playing, over and over… _I guess this is what it's supposed to feel like_

_No, we don't talk,_

_No, we don't talk,_

_We don't talk anymore_

_I don't want to live without you._

_I can't live without you every day._

The song kept playing after I finally collapsed to the ground, and I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, sobbing and all I wanted was him. Balthazar.

I heard someone approaching, and I knew the boys must have finally caught up with me. I stared at the ground, watching tears fall. Or maybe it was the rain, I wasn't sure anymore. I finally looked up, slowly, the slacks, the gray V-neck, those piercing blue eyes. _I can't stop thinking about, thinking about us anymore. _I didn't even have time to think before his mouth was on mine, our bodies falling into the soft grass, rain falling almost in slow motion around us. _I can see stars. I can see lights. And I swear, they're shining here._

I looked up at him, our bodies tangled and damp, as he slid the headphones off. "Balthazar…" I sobbed as his lips reclaimed mine, his hands tangling in my hair, mine sliding up his shirt. Our hands began roaming everywhere, I moaned as his mouth worked down my neck, the buttons in my shirt didn't have a chance as he tore it open, mouth moving lower. I arched my head back and my eyes closed as his mouth found the hollow between my breasts.

He looked up at me, as I tangled my hands into his hair. "Let's get you out of the rain love." In an instant we were in a small log cabin, in front of a large fireplace. He pulled me tighter into his embrace, and I knew all the warmth I was suddenly feeling wasn't just from the fire.

His lips brushed my ear, along my jaw to my lips. It was slow and sweet, leaving me breathless when we parted. His fingers stroked my cheek. "I need to apologize to you love." I cut him off. "No, you have nothing to be sorry about, Balthazar you were right, and I shouldn't have tried to hide this. I can't stand the thought of ever spending another night thinking I hurt you." I clung to him, pressing my face into his neck, breathing in his scent. His fingers stroked my back, and we lay there, holding each other, the only sounds were the rain and the occasional crackle from the fireplace.

I woke slowly, to a faint smell of coffee, making my nose twitch. I sat up and stretched, and blinked a few times as I looked around the room I was in. I remembered falling asleep in his arms in front of the fire, and now I was in a massive bedroom, decorated in deep burgundy and black. I giggled as I saw the gold ties for the bed curtains. It looked like a bedroom you'd see in a 70's porno.

"Is my room not to your standards love?" I looked up as he made his way over, and sat on the bed next to me. He was holding a steaming mug of coffee that I really hoped was mine. He offered me the mug, smiling. "You should really see your hair right now." I groaned as he chuckled. "Thanks for the coffee, and for not having a giant mirror in here." He winked, and looked up. I looked up, and wow, definitely 70's porno bed with a mirror like that above us. I tried to focus on the coffee and not blushing thinking about the two of us in a bed where you really could see everything.

"I hope you don't mind, I let Castiel know you were with me and safe, so your _friends_ didn't worry. And I put your phone on silent, so Dean calling and texting every 3 minutes didn't wake you."

Ugh, that's great. I drank the coffee, omg yummy best coffee ever, and tried to think about what I was going to tell Dean. "You think I should call him?" I looked at Balthazar, feeling like I needed to tread carefully, the last thing I wanted was him walking away from me again. He took the mug from me with one hand and slid the other into my hair as leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. We rested our foreheads together as he spoke. "I think you need to do whatever you feel is the right thing. I am quite fond of you, and I don't want you to ever be hurting because of something I did. I am truly sorry about storming out the other day, knowing you were crying because of me…"

I cut him off with a kiss, sliding closer into him, hands curling into his hair. "Balthazar, it's ok, really, I get it. If I were you I would have done the exact same thing."

He smiled then nuzzled my neck. "Oh really? I wasn't aware you had wings to fly off with."

Giggling I nipped at his ear. "Yup, I'm just full of surprises, didn't you know?"

I gasped as his teeth grazed my throat. "Oh I bet you are love, and I can't wait to find out what every one of them is."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I leaned against the counter and watched Balthazar as he flipped the pancakes. He winked. "Hungry love?" I poked his side and he waved the spatula at me. "No harassing the chef." I giggled and moved behind him, sliding my arms around his waist, my fingers slipping into his shirt. I leaned up and whispered in his ear. "How about teasing then?" I slid my hand up further and he gasped as my fingers slid across his nipple. "Keep that up and you'll never get breakfast." he huffed playfully. I giggled, and let my hands start roaming southward. "Maybe I'm hungry for more than pancakes?"

Sometimes I forget how quickly angels can move. Like we were in the kitchen, and now I'm pinned underneath him, his left hand holding both mine above my head, our faces inches apart. He leaned forward, nuzzling my ear. "How'd you like to find out which of us is the better tease?" I would have answered, if my brain hadn't short circuited as soon as his lips brushed my ear. The best I could manage was moaning something unintelligible. His mouth worked its way lower, across my throat, sucking and grazing his teeth. I summoned all the remaining higher brain function I had left and managed to say "Clothes… off"

"So impatient love" he whispered, and again, the moving inhumanly fast, he was straddling my thighs, and slowly undoing the buttons of my shirt. I huffed, tried to move my hands, and couldn't. "Problem with your hands?" I tried squirming, but he was enjoying taking way too long to undress me. I was down to my bra and panties, him straddling my hips again. He leaned down slowly, his lips brushing mine, his hands sliding up my skin, and I whimpered because he was deliberately not touching the covered areas. His mouth worked its way down my body, kissing and nibbling, again (Fuck!) not touching anything covered.

"Still think it's fun to tease lover?" he said as he looked up from where he was trying to kill me by sucking dark marks into my inner thighs. "Balthazar, please" I was not begging, nope not me. He sat up slightly, and sweet lord have mercy the look in his eyes, and oh holy fuck, as he drug his fingernails across the outside of my panties. "Please what?" He slid up and reached under my back, his fingers toying with my bra clasp. "Please keep teasing you? Is that what you were saying love?"

Damn my brain was on overload and words, lots of them that I could not string together to save my fucking life right now. "Balthazar, no, teasing bad." Ya. Words.

I saw his lips twitch, and I knew he was trying not to laugh, and if I wasn't so turned I might have realized the humor in it.

"Balthazar, stop laughing and get up here and fuck me or so help me God I will get loose somehow and hurt you!" I am the master of eloquent speech.

Suddenly speech was no longer a problem as his mouth smashed into mine, I'm fairly sure he ripped off my panties, but holy fuck he was naked on top of me, and no longer teasing. I raked my nails into his back as yanked my hair and thrust up inside me. I swear he was trying to fuck me through the mattress, and I was loving every minute of it. We rolled over and I raked my nails down his chest as I rode him, gasping as he grabbed my hips and started thrusting harder and harder, I screamed his name as I came, falling forward on top of him just as he finished inside me.

It took a bit for my vision to return to normal, and I think I was breathing again. His lips brushed my forehead. "You going to make it?" I groaned. "Mmphmm. Mmm. Ya." Words.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I paced nervously in my room at the bunker. I had promised Balthazar before I left that I would have 'the talk' with Dean as soon as he got back, and, well, he was due back anytime now, and I couldn't get my breathing or my heart rate to settle down. I heard a door in the distance, and the sounds of talking. Breathe, I told myself, just breathe. I walked out towards the common area and tried to smile at both of them, just pretend it is all okay I told myself. We chatted aimlessly for a bit, mostly about the hunt and random crap.

Dean began heading towards his room, bag over his shoulder, and I followed closely behind. He opened the door to his room and gave me a questioning look. "Can I come in? Dean, I… I need to talk to you about something." He shrugged. "Ya, sure, be my guest." He walked inside and tossed his bag in the corner, and frowned slightly as I shut the door behind us. Crap, I thought, I don't know, think about Balthazar and pancakes…

"Yo, princess, you alright?" He sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes. "What did you need to talk about?" I sighed and sat on the bed next to him. "Dean, have you… have you ever, uhm…" ugh! I took a deep breath. "Have you ever been in love with someone, I mean really in love with them, so much that they are always the first thing on your mind when you get up and go to sleep?" I looked at him and his mouth was open slightly, kind of like he was in shock maybe? "Dean? You okay?"

He got up off the bed quickly and ran his hands through his hair. "Wow! Look princess, I get it. You think you're in love, but I'm pretty sure you're too young to even know what real love is." I huffed. "Believe me Dean, what I am feeling is not 'a phase' and I am definitely old enough to know what love is. I just, I need you to understand what I'm feeling is real. It will make what I have to say next a lot easier on both of us." He took a step back and put his hand out. "Look, I already know what you are going to say next, and… crap! You're a pretty girl, and any guy would be lucky to have you. I just think you are too young and naïve to really be in love."

It took my brain a second, then it hit me. Shit. He thought I meant him. Oh, crap…

Dean cleared his throat. "I really am not trying to hurt your feelings here. I think you'd be better off with someone else."

My mind suddenly clicked into place and went into overdrive. I'm a woman, I can lie to men and make them believe anything. I jumped up off the bed. "Fine! If that's really how you feel, then I am so out of here! If you need me, I'll be…" wait for it I told myself… "I'll be with Balthazar! He genuinely likes me!" I huffed and stormed out, opening my phone as I ran to my room. I locked the door and began to text quickly.

_B, told Dean, please come get me before shit hits the fan. 3_

I didn't even get a response before I felt a dizzy pulling feeling, and I was back in Balthazar's kitchen. I threw my arms around him and pressed my face into his chest. "Bal, I need a drink. Or several." He placed soft kisses in my hair. "Perhaps I should just bring the whole bottle then?" I nodded. Yup, definitely the whole bottle I thought.

We sat on his couch, curled up under a blanket, my head resting on his shoulder. "You're sure you aren't mad? I mean, I tried to tell Dean, but I swear the guy is so full of himself at times." Balthazar pressed a kiss on my head. "It's a bit unconventional, but I do enjoy the thought of him thinking he drove you into my waiting arms." I sighed and snuggled closer, feeling content and safe. I looked up into his eyes and gently stroked his face. "I don't suppose you have any idea how much you mean to me?" He leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "You know love, I might have a bit of an idea, but maybe you'd like to spend the night and remind me again?" I giggled. "I am sure I could jog your memory for you."

I slid my fingers into his hair and gently kissed him, enjoying the feel of his body pressed to mine. I was about to slide onto his lap when I heard a gunshot behind me. I yelped and turned around, and I shit you not, what the crap, Dean was standing there, gun in hand.

"Get your slimy hands off her Balthazar, or else!" Dean screamed at him. Balthazar laughed. "Really, you hairless ape, you think you are going to take the woman I love away from me just like that?" Dean scowled. "Love? You? You are the last angel on the planet that I'd believe loved anyone but themselves!" He leveled the gun at Balthazar.

I saw Balthazar draw his blade just as I saw Sammy coming in from behind him. I screamed NO as I lunged off the couch and heard a gunshot. I felt pain explode in my gut, and was suddenly falling to the floor, darkness circling and the last thing I saw was blue eyes, before the darkness claimed me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I didn't want to wake up, I didn't want to open my eyes for fear of seeing Dean and knowing he had possibly done something to Bal. I felt fingers caress my face, and a familiar voice murmuring my name. I was almost crying when I opened my eyes and wrapped my arms around Balthazar, pulling him into a much needed kiss. He slid onto the bed and wrapped his arms around me, we kissed as if it had been years, not hours since the living room. We finally came up for a breath, and I looked into his beautiful eyes. He smiled down at me and said, "Let me guess… 'Clothes off'?" I huffed. "Shut up and kiss me."

We spent the rest of the day wrapped up in each other, not even pretending to care about leaving the bed. I really wasn't sure if I wanted to know what happened after getting shot, but I had to ask. "Bal?" "Hmm?" he murmured as he looked down at me. "What happened? I mean after?" He closed his eyes and pressed his face in my hair, taking a deep breath. "After… I healed you, and sent those hairless apes back from whence they came. I didn't kill them if that's what you were asking." He took a deep breath. "I don't want to be the reason you stop doing what's important to you. And much as I detest the thought of you spending your time around those Winchesters, Castiel asked if and when you were coming back to help them."

I thought about it for a minute. On the one hand, part of me wanted nothing more than to just be here, curled up in his arms. But I also enjoyed the hunt, feeling like I was making a difference in the world. I pressed my face in his chest and sighed. His fingers traced patterns in my back and he kissed the top of my head. "You know love, I want nothing more than for you to be happy, and whatever you decide, I'll be by your side." I looked up into his bright blue eyes and smiled. "Promise?" He tightened his arms around me. "I swear it."

~o~

I waited in the hotel room, trying not to pace. I heard footsteps outside and the door swung open. Dean's face was expressionless, and Sammy looked everywhere but at me. I sighed. "Sammy, I'm ok, and it's good to see you both." I grabbed beers out of the fridge and passed them over. We sat and talked about a possible case Sammy had come across, a few kids that had gone missing from a local preschool. They said we'd be leaving first thing in the morning, and for me to be ready. After they left I was about to text Bal when Cas appeared.

I stuck my phone in my back pocket and waited. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at me, I wondered if he was staring into my soul at times. "I am glad you decided to stay, and I understand if you find it difficult to be around Sam." I put up my hand. "Cas, it's over and done with. I just want to move forward and to feel like I am making a difference again." He stood and tilted his head slightly. "And that's all you want?"

I smirked. "Balthazar and I are together, and it's going to stay that way. What can I say, I kind of love the guy, and he loves me too. And don't worry I have my head on straight, I know what I am doing." He didn't look entirely convinced, but nodded. "Get some rest, I will see you in the morning." I smiled and nodded. "Goodnight Cas."

I slept better that night than I had in quite some time, it may have had something to do with the face that I wasn't alone, but I also felt more at peace. I was actually looking forward to the back seat of the Impala, to Dean's crappy music, and to once again feel like I had a real purpose.


End file.
